Simply Nothing
by othertwin
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki, a regular high school student, just happens to move into an old house, which happens to be haunted, which happens to have a pissed off reaper who wants to kill her. Wait... what? Many pairings.


**Simply Nothing**

Disclaimer: My profile did say stuff about disclaimers, but I will say it again here just for you guys. (smile) I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in Bleach. Bleach was made by Tite Kubo.

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for taking the time to read this story, _Simply Nothing_. It's indeed a type of story that mostly relates to the anime, Bleach, but at the same time it's different (eh?). I hope you guys enjoy this story!

Setting: The time and place is basically where the anime also takes place at. So I guess modern time. Also, the story itself is written in Rukia's POV until I state otherwise.

* * *

**Prologue**

Orihime's lucky white feather was doing wonders. I was glad that the stupid ghost stopped wrecking my house. Damn that… ghost. If only it was alive… So I moved back to my house the next day, despite Orihime trying to have me stay over her house a bit longer. I didn't want to be a burden to her anyways, even though she said I wasn't.

The hour went by with silence when I was sleeping in my cozy couch later that night (I didn't have enough time to set up my mattress, sadly). The second hour, however, didn't go by as peacefully as I wanted.

It was three o' clock in the morning, much to my great _excitement_. If I had another rude awakening, I swear I was going to punch someone in the freaking tooth, which would probably hurt more than the face.

I heard small scratch noises being emitted outside. I thought about the ghost appearing again, so I held Orihime's feather close to my chest. The scratching stopped immediately, and with contentment of peace, I smiled to myself with a sigh. Hopefully closing my eyes for the final time, I drifted off to sleep.

That was when… things got weird.

"Hey," said a voice. "Who said you can smile."

The voice sounded angry, loud, and sharp. I was so surprised I gasped and flipped back from the couch. It took me a moment to realize that I landed backwards, on my face. Why does God hate me?

On my hands and knees, I carefully scanned the area with my poor vision. It was too dark to see. Was it the ghost who said that or just my imagination?

I crawled over to my couch, feeling my way there with my trembling hands. When I finally got to my blanket, I began to stand up very cautiously.

"W-who's there?" I called out, in my trembling voice. Show your confidence Rukia. Yeah!

Sigh…

So it was probably just my imagination, that voice. I proceeded to stand up, abandoning my mission to retrieve the feather, which I regretted. When I was on my feet I yelled out a cry of surprise when someone had grabbed my wrist, preventing me from lying down back unto the couch.

"I am," continued the voice. It sounded like a boy.

Everything was still hard to see. All I saw was an orange something floating around. I can make out the figure right in front of me, who was pretty tall.

"What kind of antics did you try this time, shorty?" snapped the boy.

"W-who let you in my house!" I nearly shouted, looking around to see if he had more company. It was empty around us so I guess he didn't have any robber reinforcements. "Show yourself!"

Hoping he wasn't a rapist, I showed my "great" courage by trembling on the spot. The boy laughed, mocking me, as he snapped his fingers. All of the lights in the house lit up in intense light. Since when did I plug in the Snapper or something. Did the Snapper even exist?

It was too bright to see, so I covered my eyes with my free hand. The boy was still forcefully holding onto my other hand.

His voice was still mocking me. "Is that better?"

As I blinked a couple of times I clearly saw the man in front of me. What was bizarre was the orange hair that was sticking out of his head. I mean, Orihime's hair wasn't _that_ orange compared to his, but I didn't think a guy would… dye his hair_ that_ orange. Weird.

I thought for a second that he was some sort of student. He _looked_ like he was at the college level but more like some sort of delinquent. His collar shirt was slight open and untucked lazily over his black pants, his black tie loose on his shirt, and his coat was open and hanging out idly without a care in the world. After a while I decided that maybe he was some kind of businessman. A possible vendor of some kind?

But his attire was too lazy, much more like he didn't give a crap about what he looked like in front of his customers. When I backtracked about what I thought about him earlier, I was afraid to find out that maybe he _was _a delinquent and he was here to either rob me or rape me.

It seemed like a complete hour that I had stared at him. My mouth was hanging open in surprise as my eyes were slanted in fear and from the brightness of the room.

The man, who was glaring at me for the past hour, sighed as he let go of my wrist. The light surrounding us started to dim as he spoke rather harshly. "Am I that handsome?" he muttered, annoyed.

"W-what?" I sputtered, as I slowly started to back away. Why the hell was he annoyed? That jerk. Does he think he's _all that_? Recovering from his words, I started to speak again with a strong voice. "How did you get in my house?"

"I've been here for a while," he said, as he continued to sigh.

"What?" I said angrily. I immediately remembered the event while I was taking a bath. "Even when I showered?"

He gave me a grin that disgusted me. "Your _angle_ isn't that bad, but something's definitely wrong with your cleavage." He sighed in what sounded like mocked sadness.

I tried to slap his face for being a pervert, but when I did my hand went through his face. My eyes, opened wider like a deer caught in headlights, almost bulged from its sockets. How did he do that? Is he using some sort of illusion?

The boy smiled at me, almost eerily. "Yeah, too bad right?"

"This can't be happening," I said, taking further steps back. I realized that I had dropped the feather next to the blankets. Damn… me…

The guy just smiled without a response. I tried the run method, which I should've done ages ago. I nearly reached the door but I cried out in surprise when I saw him in front of me.

Almost quickly, I turned away to run out from the back, but he intercepted me again. He was smiling like there was no tomorrow, creeping the hell out of me.

"Why are you here?" I said angrily, almost shouting. "What do you want? Are you a... ghost?"

The man sighed again, this time as if he was annoyed. His arm twitched and I saw something surround his hand. It looked like a swirl of black mist. Oh… shit, what was that?

With his hand slightly extended, the mist started to creep outwards from it. With another flash of light I saw a long but skinny black sword come up from his hand. He pointed it towards me, the blade just touching the middle of my forehead. I felt that the skin broke there and a small trickle of blood slid toward the middle of my nose.

I couldn't speak nor move. I just stared at the orange man, who was now glaring at me in disgust.

"I'm here because I want to be," hissed the guy, all of the fun and mocking gone. I felt my chest hurt as he gave me an unusual grin. "What I want… is for you to die."

**To be continued**

* * *

A/N: Yeah, coming from this part of the story, it isn't saying much. But… I wanted to intrigue the reader for the first time, so yeah. I finished this chapter faster than I thought which made me super happy. I was glad to finish this right after I was done with the HTL ending. I wanted to publish them at the same time. Go me, yeah!

Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
